


Nightmare

by PipPirrup



Category: South Park
Genre: Emotional, Feels, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, enjoy your tears, my poor cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipPirrup/pseuds/PipPirrup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of falling in love with his friend, Craig is sent an email that sends him into a downward spiral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

The screen of a laptop lit up a young teenaged boy's face, his ice blue eyes flicking over the different tabs. He breathed in, and slowly let it out, opening his mail. He blinked, on the screen was a email from Tweek Tweak, a friend of his, and his secret crush. He smiled warmly, hastily clicking on the virtual letter. As his eyes scanned the page, his smile grew into a frown. He looked up from the words, tears silently sliding down his cheeks. Craig, yes Craig Tucker, was crying. Hell hadn't frozen over, his pet Stripe hadn't died, but still, he wept. What was written in the short email had been his undoing.

Hey Craig, look, man, I'm sorry but I just need some space, alright?

The raven haired teen felt the salty tears drop down his face before he realized it himself, and he laid back on his bed, eyes staring blankly. His heart felt as if it was cracked in two, before shattering further, sliding out of place between his ribs and out his back. He wiped his cheek with his hand, holding it before his eyes. The wetness glimmered in the computer's glow, contrasting against the dull look in normally sharp blue eyes. He slid the fingers down his shirt, breathing in harshly. What had he done? He yanked his chullo over his eyes, slamming them shut as a sob wracked through his body. He let out a choked gasp, thinking back to how this all started.

When he was younger, Craig wasn't much different. He had the same black hair, same blue eyes, same coat, hat, same yellow gloves. He had always been friends with Clyde, and soon Token joined those ranks. Craig always had the same air of distain to him, not that he was above others, but that he just didn't care. He had his small circle of friends, he avoided the four trouble magnets, and flipped off anyone he pleased. That is when he noticed Tweek fucking Tweak. A blond, paranoid ball of spaz. Well, it was actually the four he tried so hard to avoid that had really brought him to light. They had come up to the lethargic boy and his friends, telling them that Tweek challenged him to a fight. He hadn't thought much of it, a fight is a fight, right?

After everything was said and done, both he and Tweek were in the hospital, and Craig was furious. He couldn't believe the little freak next to him had the ability to make him lose his cool the way he did. So, so uncool. He felt himself get angry again, and he realized that the spaz was doing it again, he was making him feel... Feelings! He took a deep break, refusing to let him control his rarely used emotional mind. After a moment of deep breathing, he had started to talk to Tweek. The two had formed a friendship, and the blond was almost easily accepted into his circle, the only one to protest was Clyde, who was shut up instantly by a glare from Craig. It was in the fourth grade, that the two found themselves the victim's of a Japanese thing called Yaoi.

Though after some time had passed, both boy's drifted out of the makeshift relationship, and even laughed about it today, but that didn't mean the end for Craig, he had already fallen, and fallen hard. He would never EVER admit the way the constant twitching made his heart clench, or the little outbursts actually made him laugh under his breath in an endearing way, as he would never allow himself to consider it giggling. And the things he said, from his ramblings about nonsense things such as underpants stealing gnomes, to movie ideas, it made Craig's heart melt to hear him talk so passionately. And then in the last year of middle school, he found about the boy's hair.

Tweek's hair looked like a rat's nest, sticking out in awkward a ways, falling in his eyes, and giving the illusion of height. One day, the two had been Tweek's bedroom, talking about God knows what, and the next thing he knew he was laughing, LAUGHING, and ruffling Tweek's hair. The spaz actually stopped jittering, and a sounds similar to a purr spilt from his lips. Both boy's had frozen, Craig's fingers still lost in that jungle of gold, as Tweek's cheeks grew redder and redder. Craig felt the softness akin to silk under his fingers, and they twitched, telling his mind to tug and comb and play with the locks. He shook his head mentally at his digits, pulling them out, already missing the warmth and texture. Tweek looked down, holding his coffee thermos close to his chest, green eyes wide. Craig had chuckled, bumping the blond on the shoulder. This had knocked Tweek out of his trance, and his vibrating resumed, his spindly fingers bringing the metal container in his hands to his chapped lips.

And after that, Craig had noticed his eyes. They had been at lunch during their first year of high school, laughing as Clyde and Jimmy had a staring contest, both sets of brown eyes boring into each other, shiny tears welling in the corners. Surprisingly, Jimmy had won, and the handy-capable teen tried to sing a short victory song, horribly stuttering as he did. Craig had laughed at Clyde's pout, smooshing his cheeks between his fingers. While this would have been unheard of to a younger Craig, you would have most likely gotten the middle finger if you told him, it was actually common for the blossoming teen, his emotions and hormones bringing him out of his shell, if only around his friends. Clyde had then shoved Craig off, poking him in the chest with his finger, challenging him that if he found it so humorous, to try and do one himself. Token turned to Tweek, nudging and telling him the same. Craig remembered their eyes meeting, and Tweek giving a tiny smirk, before crossing his arms and leaning on the table, battle stance set. Craig smirked wider, and did the same, their noses inches from each other, and Craig could smell coffee on his breath, though it was sweet, unlike the bitter stuff he gulped down on all nighters. As the seconds ticked away, Craig found himself drowning. Tweek's eyes were large and doe like, and everything in Craig's peripheral fuzzed out, except those eyes. They were green, specks of gold and blue shattered across the dark color, looking almost like a forest. He felt his breath hitch, and his cheeks demanded to flare. He felt himself lean closer, his own icy blue eyes widening as he continued to stare. When their noses brushed, Tweek had let out a small GAH sound, startling the mesmerized teen into blinking. Craig's memory was hazy from that moment on, barely registering the happy claps and whooping from his friends, as well as a long lost snarky comment from Clyde. All the raven haired teen could really focus on, was Tweek's eyes.

And then there was the boy's lips. Craig will admit, they way he found out about those, would easily lose his friendship with the spaz. It had been a sleepover between Tweek, Token, and Clyde at their black friend's house, all four sprawling out on the amazing couch situation in one of the Black's living rooms. Token had challenged Tweek to a race on rainbow road, the darker boy being Luigi and the blond being Toad. For Tweek's record, he had been doing fairly well, ending up placing 5th, while Token stole first. Craig had been sitting next to Tweek, intently watching him, while Clyde cheering for Token. After the excitement was over, the three had eaten pizza, and fiddled around with a few computer games in Token's gaming room. At long last all three were tuckered out, and bunkered down at a respectable 3 am. Tweek was out first, his coffee being confiscated at the start of the party, then Token, as he was an honors student that wasn't use to this much excitement all that often. Clyde and Craig had stayed out a little while longer, quietly talking about what they liked in girls. Craig couldn't for the life of him remember what the Brunett had said, but he remembered his response clearly. Blond hair, and big green eyes. Clyde had chuckled at this, shaking his head. After awhile, Clyde's energy drink had died away, leaving him snoring, half sprawled out on the couch. Craig was alone in the dark room, the only light coming from a multitude of lava lamps that set off a weird, forever shifting blue and purple glow. Craig had then looked over at the sleeping Tweek, his heart rising to his throat as he carefully crawling over, resting on his hands and knees beside him. He watched the boy sleep, his chest slowly rising and falling, his breath causing his wild hair to flutter. He gave a warm smile, leaning down closer. Tweek's face was smooth, free of worried crinkles that normally adorned his face. A pale and slightly shaking finger reached up, poking into a surprisingly soft and squishy face, making the boy below utter a soft noise. Craig smiled wider, before leaning down even closer, his nose brushing against Tweek's again. This time the blond couldn't startle him away, and Craig was lost in staring at his sleeping face. With a shuddery breath, he closed ice blue eyes, his trembling lips being pressed to Tweek's still ones. Though they were chapped and scarred from years of abuse, Craig couldn't say he had ever kissed a more perfect pair. He held for a moment, before pulling back, cheeks on fire, no one around to see. He crawled back to his spot, and curled up under a throw blanket, eyes wide and chest hammering.

And now there was today. Craig will admit, he had been pretty clingy, constantly leaning on Tweek or slinging his arm around those thin and shaking shoulders, in nothing more than a friendly way of course. But this... He had not anticipated this reaction. Sliding back to the present, he rolled onto his side, laptop sliding off the bed, closing with a THUNK and a SNAP. Craig could care less though, as he clings to a pillow, eyes staring into the darkness of his room. He whimpers, a hiccuped sob sliding from his body. He feels sick, both at the situation and at himself. He didn't know why he had taken this so hard, this was Craig for god's sake! He was calm and collected, quiet and stoic, but now he was crying like a simple silly school girl who had just been rejected. He cried because he had allowed his heart to fill with hopeless feelings, and he cried because he could never tell them, not after this. After what seemed like hours, his sobbing stopped, replaced by the ragged breathing of someone trapped in a nightmare.


End file.
